A Thousand Miles
by shinobilover
Summary: Events after Kyoto Inferno/The Legend Ends and the anime series. Aoshi had gone out missing and Misao had went out to search for him. From "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. A one shot romance for Aoshi and Misao fans.


**Author's Note:** Sweet fluff one shot I made for Aoshi and Misao after watching Kyoto Inferno. The song is "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.

* * *

><p><strong>A Thousand Miles<strong>

**-;-**

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound…_

It's 6:30pm. And I'm at the age of 22.

The night was still as usual, dark and cold. And I'm feeling blue.

"Aoshi-sama!" I shouted as I opened the door of Aoshi's room and found it empty. I searched around the halls of Aoiya and I still cannot find him. It could be possibly that he was in the Zen temple, meditating in this time of the day but something that stirred inside of me tells me that he had gone somewhere that I don't know. He usually never told anyone where he was going. Negative thoughts popped in my head and **this** dread feeling made me worried.

"Jiya!" I shouted, this time, in a high-pitched voice that makes my grandfather ran towards me.

"Misao-chan, what is it?" Gramps asked, worried.

"Where's Aoshi-sama?" I answered, panic. "He hadn't come home since yesterday." I wanted to cry at the thought of him never coming home again but I restrained the tears from falling.

"Who knows but trust me, he won't go anywhere. He'll be home soon." he answered but his gentle words doesn't let my heart stop from being scared and I ran outside till' I found myself around the center of Kyoto.

_Staring blankly ahead, Just making my way, making a way through the crowd…_

I found myself in the center of the crowd with so many unknown faces. I asked most of the people I saw if they had seen him which made me looked like a pitiful child who had her older brother went missing. I remembered how exactly this situation happened years ago. When I was sixteen, I searched and searched for him the entire Japan and now, I'm exactly doing the same.

_And I need you. And I miss you, and now I wonder..._

At the corner of my eye, I found a road leading to the forest. Reminiscing, that forest have a lot of sakura trees that I often visit with Aoshi when I was a child. My feet followed my will and I went there. Hopefully as it seems, he'll be there.

_If I could fall into the sky…_

I wonder, if I'm gone missing, will he find me just like how I am?

_Do you think time would pass me by…?_

At the largest and most beautiful sakura tree, I saw him, standing under there. My heart beats to joy as I found him safe and I ran towards him.

"Aoshi-sama!" I shouted, happily and I gave him my warmest hug.

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight…_

He looked at me, in his usual cold expression but it didn't bother me.

"Misao… You're here." He said and looked expressionless at the starry sky.

"OF COURSE I'M HERE! You haven't come home since yesterday! You know that I'm worried! WE'RE WORRIED!" I answered, loudly and pulled my arms away from him. I never intend to yell at him but who can blame me?

"Aa." He only said with his dead pan voice and walked pass through me.

Damn him. After finding him and searched on him all over and only "Aa" will I received?

_It's always times like these when I think of you…_

"There's something I always want to show you, come with me." He said.

He looked gently at me and I answered, "Okay."

_And I wonder if you ever think of me…_

We walked for hours. Neither of us said words to each other. I didn't know if there's something wrong with my heart as I'm contented with this kind of feeling. It is a bliss, really. Breathing. Living. Loving Aoshi-sama.

Even there are times that I thought this love is unrequited.

_'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong…_

Am I important to you, Aoshi?

_Living in your Precious memory…_

Do you love me too, Aoshi-sama?

_'Cause I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder..._

"We're here." He said and I was surprised as I saw a lot of bed of flowers in the lawn.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed with joy and lied down in the bed of flowers.

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by…_

"I've been here since yesterday." He said, looking at me.

"Why haven't you come home immediately?" I asked, almost crying with mixed joy and anger.

"I know that you will always find me." He answered and looked away.

That words somehow had made me happy.

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles…_

"Aoshi-sama, are you happy too?" I asked and he lied down next to me. The wind howls and this feeling made me want to never go home again. I can lie forever in this bed of flowers next to him. I looked at Aoshi and I saw him he get something out of his pocket. It was a paper crane made in blue paper, the same exact color of his eyes. He gave it to me, and I happily accepted it.

_If I could just see you..._

"I could ask the same to you." He answered and looked at me with his cold, ice blue eyes.

"You know that I'm always happy… to be with you." I blushed at my bold words. It is the truth.

"Open it." He ordered.

At first, I was confused with his request. I unfold the paper crane and there was a note scribbled on it. **'Misao'**, the note says. It was his hand writing, I recognized it immediately. But it wasn't my name in this note that made me smile but the short four words that was written on it made my heart stirred.

**'I'm sorry for everything.'**

I cried and let my tears fall. There are so many emotion dancing inside of me. He gave me a small smile and to my surprise, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a gentle kiss.

_If I could just hold you…_

The kiss tells me everything.

_Tonight..._


End file.
